Не трогай мои волосы!
by Terrini
Summary: Говорят, с годами люди меняются. Может, это и так, но в Эдмунд и Сьюзен определенно не изменились и сохранили детские привычки, даже будучи монархами. Перевод, разрешение автора получено.


**От переводчика: размещение фика на каких-либо**** ресурсах категорически запрещено.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Финчли, Великобритания, 1935_

- Эдмунд, сиди спокойно! – в который раз воскликнула Сьюзен.

Она наклонилась, пытаясь одной рукой поднять расческу, которую она уронила секунду назад, а второй – удержать на месте младшего брата, вцепившись ему в плечо.

Пятилетний Эдмунд заерзал, стараясь вырваться, и замахал короткими ручками.

- Я хочу играть в мяч!

- Ты сможешь поиграть в мяч, - ответила Сьюзен, наконец подняв расческу, - только когда мы придем в парк.

Она встала позади Эдмунда и добавила, копируя приказной материнский тон с той старательностью, на которую только была способна в свои семь лет:

- А теперь сиди спокойно.

Она знала, что ни один уважающий себя пятилетний мальчишка никогда не согласиться на то, чтобы его причесали, но выпустить Эдмунда из дома таким растрепанным она никак не могла. Сьюзен осторожно провела расческой по темным волосам брата. Который, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на ее старания не причинить ему боль острыми зубцами расчески, заорал так, что еще чуть-чуть, и он разбил бы стекло своим криком, а затем Эдмунд упал на колени и попытался уползти прочь. Но Сьюзен быстро нагнулась и схватила его за щиколотку прежде, чем он успел выползти из коридора.

- Не трогай мои волосы! – завопил Эдмунд.

- Если хочешь пойти в парк, тебе придется с этим смириться, - продолжала настаивать Сьюзен.

Она подняла мальчика на ноги и сделала еще одну попытку причесать его. Эдмунд заревел, но бежать больше не пробовал. Возможно, он и выдержал бы пытку расческой, если бы Питер, который как раз в этот момент проходил по коридору, не сказал:

- Не волнуйся, Эд, Сьюзен позаботится о том, чтобы ты мило выглядел.

- ААААААА!

Эдмунд поспешно последовал примеру Питера, спасавшегося бегством от недовольства сестры, которая закричала в спину старшему брату:

- Уйди с глаз моих долой, или тебя ждет та же участь, что и Эда! А ты, Эд, стой…

- Я не хочу выглядеть мило!

- Хорошо, этого не случится, - заверила его Сьюзен. – Я обещаю, что ты ни капельки не будешь выглядеть мило. Ты просто станешь более симпатичным.

Эдмунд вытер нос о рукав.

- Симпатичным?

- Да, как Робин Гуд.

Услышав имя своего кумира, Эдмунд ободрился.

- Как Робин Гуд? Честно?

- Да, но для этого ты должен сидеть спокойно и не сбегать.

- Ладно.

Сьюзен опять принялась причесывать Эдмунда, который не шелохнулся и не издал ни единого звука до тех пор, пока она не закончила.

- Замечательно. Теперь можешь подойти к зеркалу и посмотреть, какой ты симпатяга.

Эдмунд подчинился и в мгновение ока оказался у зеркала в противоположном конце коридора. Взглянув на свое отражение, он немедленно расплакался.

Сбитая с толку такой реакций Сьюзен подошла к нему.

- Что такое, Эдмунд?

- Мне так не нравится! – пронзительно закричал мальчик, смущенно глядя на сестру. – Это уждастно!

И Сьюзен не успела ему помешать, когда Эдмунд запустил пальцы в свои аккуратно причесанные волосы и растрепал их, так что они стали похожи на игры дикобраза. После чего Эдмунд, удовлетворенный состоянием своей прически, вышел из коридора.

Сьюзен, крепко сжав расческу, хотела было броситься в погоню, но передумала. Она села на пол и сказала с напускным пренебрежением:

- Поду-у-умаешь…

* * *

_Кэр-Параваль, Нарния, 1008_

Двадцатилетняя Сьюзен, сидевшая перед туалетным столиком, стянула свои длинные волосы лентой и довольно хмыкнула, увидев свое отражение.

С самого детства, с той самой неудачной попытки причесать Эдмунда, Сьюзен ни разу не предлагала младшему брату привести в порядок его волосы, даже когда они попали в Нарнию и поселились в Кэр-Паравале, в окружении придворных, подданных и иностранных гостей. Люси и время от времени Питер разрешали Сьюзен делать им прически, но Эдмунд, когда у его старшей сестры была в руках расческа, обходил королеву стороной.

Тут в дверь спальни Сьюзен постучали, и в комнату вошла дриада Финола, камеристка старшей из сестер Пэвенси.

- Доброе утро, дорогая, - тепло приветствовала дриаду Сьюзен, вставая со стула. – Что, наместник Далмы уже прибыл?

- Нет еще, Ваше Величество, - присела в реверансе Финола. – Но в гостиной ожидает вашей аудиенции ваш брат.

- Питер?

- Нет, госпожа, король Эдмунд.

Удивленная Сьюзен подняла бровь – Эдмунд крайне редко заходил в ее апартаменты.

- Ммм, попроси его войти.

- Да, Ваше Величество.

Финола снова сделала реверанс и вышла из спальни королевы. Секундой позже в дверь просунул голову Эдмунд.

- Привет.

Сьюзен вновь села за туалетный столик.

- Доброе утро, - приветствовала она брата. - Не стой на пороге.

Когда Эдмунд зашел в комнату, Сьюзен спросила у него:

- Ну что, ты готов встретить наместника Далмы и его делегацию как подобает?

- Да, наверное, - с этими словами Эдмунд плюхнулся в мягкое красное кресло, стоявшее у двери.

- И помни, что сказал Желтолап: уделяй внимание всем членам делегации, смотри в глаза каждому ее члену и, заговаривая с кем-то в первый раз, используй его полный титул, даже если у тебя займет не меньше двух минут перечислить все его звания и регалии.

- Да-да, я помню, - нетерпеливо сказал Эдмунд. – Я просто… эм… я просто хотел попросить тебя кое о чем.

- Ладно, проси, - мягко ответила Сьюзен, застегивая жемчужные сережки.

- Ну-у-у, если бы... я имею в виду… ты в этом лучшая… и вообще…

Сьюзен насмешливо посмотрела на Эдмунда, который с беспомощным выражением лица протянул ей расческу.

- Пожалуйста, не могла бы ты меня причесать?

Сьюзен моргнула.

- Что, прости?

- Мне нужна помощь, - сконфуженно объяснил Эдмунд. – По словам Люси, я выгляжу так, как будто у меня на голове стая воронов решила построить птичий город.

Сьюзен не сказала бы, что все было так плохо, но прическа Эдмунда явно нуждалась в руке профессионала, и поэтому королева улыбнулась и взяла у брата расческу. Встав позади него, Сьюзен сняла с его головы серебряную корону и провела расческой по его волосам.

Эдмунд подпрыгнул, когда зубцы задели спутанные пряди.

- Ой! Осторожно!

Сьюзен опять провела расческой по волосам Эдмунда, который опять подпрыгнул.

- Осторожно!

Сьюзен закатила глаза.

- Я делаю это максимально осторожно, Эд.

- А по-моему, ты снимаешь с меня скальп, - возразил сестре Эдмунд.

- Если ты не перестанешь ныть, то так я и поступлю, - шутливо пригрозила Сьюзен.

Эдмунд ничего не ответил и молча дождался, пока Сьюзен закончит.

- Вот и все, - сказала королева и положила расческу на стол.

Эдмунд повернулся, бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале, поморщился и, к ужасу Сьюзен, взлохматил волосы, которые приобрели такой вид, словно над головой короля пронесся ураган.

Эдмунд коротко кивнул, надел корону и покинул спальню сестры, сказав тихо:

- Спасибо, Сью.

Усмехнувшись, Сьюзен подошла поближе к зеркалу, поправила прическу и яростно взглянула на расческу, лежавшую на столе.

- Поду-у-умаешь…

8


End file.
